


Edward Scissorhands and Willy Wonka

by tennisuhs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Fluff, Halloween, Just Straight Up Fluff, M/M, lots of kisses, non Canon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/pseuds/tennisuhs
Summary: Johnny and Ten, even though they are beyond tired, still feel the need to discuss about their halloween costumes.





	Edward Scissorhands and Willy Wonka

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes I know this has already been done but I saw the pictures again and I felt the Need to give it my twist)

Normally when asked, people would say that october smelled like pumpkin spice, crushed leaves on the ground and wet streets. Autumn already settled in the little nest, dying everything with browns and maroons, ocres and some scattered green. October was in the middle of it all, it was before christmas yet after summer had completely died out, the middle of the first semester. And as much as Johnny agreed with that last statement, October had a different smell: sure the coffee was there, but so was lavender, rose, and a small bit of sandalwood that danced around his sheets.

October smelled like Ten in his arms, after thirty minutes of skincare and slow songs in front of the mirror, the blanket up to their chins as he laid his head against the smaller’s chest. October smelt cozier after the fresh tropical mist Ten liked to spray on him during heat waves. It was calming, rather than energising and stimulating, it was soothing and it lulled Johnny to sleep at times when nerves seemed to eat him alive. Final year of university seemed endless until he found himself in June again, graduation happened in a flash and suddenly summer was over again.

And finally, October.

Masters degree wasn’t a thing he was planning on doing, even less with a job that started so late at night, but motivation got the worst of him. So there he was, yet another thursday night after a lousy sandwich he bought at the building’s cafeteria right before it closed, rumbling in his stomach, his legs wobbly and his eyes sore. Sighing at the thought of the conference starting early the day before, the seminar he had to write about for his course, the essay he had to--

Suddenly a hand tangled on his locks, growing longer as he found no blank space in his planner to go to the hairdresser. Fingers played with his locks without any rush, enjoying how they went back into place before traveling down to Johnny’s nape. And that was all Ten had to do really, for the taller to grow into putty in his hands, let himself melt on the touch. Stress evaporating through his pores and mixing with the sandalwood scent flying from their humidifier.

“Rough day?” Ten asked, his voice low but to grazing the whisper yet, his other hand finding Johnny’s somewhere under the sheets.

After receiving a nod from his boyfriend, Ten turned to face him, hand replaced by his whole arm, now making a second pillow for Johnny’s head to lean on. “Wanna talk about it?” at that Johnny shook his head slowly, knowing better than to ramble about something neither him or Ten fight. He didn’t regret investing in his masters, he didn’t dislike his job at all. Au contraire he had fought for it with his young, tender hands of a freshly graduated communications major.

There was also the feeling of burdening Ten when he, himself, was going through the hardest year of his own degree: dancing majors were all about auditions and judges and weekly performances. So the one to really rant here was the younger, not him, he had been lucky. In more ways than just his job.  
Johnny looked up, tired eyes meeting half closed ones, both of them adorned with purplish under eyes. Worry and concert was a feeling that went with the whole having a stable relationship, it was like the thunder and the lightning one couldn’t go without the other. Another thing that went along with having a, now two year old, relationship was that sometimes words were overrated. They were a waste of energy when he could just lean in and Ten would meet him halfway.

Lips on lips and all was well. It didn’t matter if the Earth had stop its rotation if it meant that he got to kiss Ten one last time. And the cheese was there to stay, great. Johnny smiled at that thought, breaking the kiss and meeting a confused Ten. Shaking his head again, now with a chuckle bubbling in his throat, Johnny rested his cheek on the pillow, legs coming to wrap around Ten’s middle.

“The halloween party is coming up.” Johnny said with half a voice, as if talking louder would disturb the universe. “Wanna go with me?” he asked searching for Ten’s eyes again.

“Everyone is going, there’s no need to ask.” his lips were stretching into a playful smile, something Johnny prayed to never see fade into adulthood seriousness.

“Still, I thought I’d ask. Just for old time’s sake.” and the inside joke didn’t go unnoticed, Ten’s hand pinching where Johnny’s waist hid under an old sweatshirt, making the older boy squeal against Ten’s neck, flinching away.

“Did you have any costume planned?” Ten inquired, his hand caressing Johnny’s middle absentmindedly. 

“I did actually. But knowing you, the only interesting part of the night is the party side, right?” and Ten nodded comically, bending his neck as much as the pillow let him. “But hear me out. How about we dress with ma--” and again the fingers pinching his skin. “Ouch! What was that for?”

“Your sappy ass was gonna say something about going with matching onesies or some shit like that, or I don’t know go as an iconic couple and I’m not dressing up as a rom-com character.” speaking of creepy, it was a little unsettling how Ten could almost read his mind.

“Then how about a scary movie character?” he suggested, his voice getting even lower. “Like...Dracula, Crugger, you know…” 

“I hate those movies so much, and no don’t look at me like that, Dracula isn’t hot he is an old wrinkly white raisin.” with that he kissed Johnny’s forehead after his face bore a disappointed look.

It was no secret that Halloween was Johnny’s favourite celebration, after christmas of course. It reminded him of home, of his childhood of how worriless he was during that time. It made him happy to spend such a night that held that much meaning to him, with the people that made him so happy.  
So Ten indulged, sighing before adding “I like Tim Burton’s movies, you know that.” it was said like a passing comment, like it was meant to hang between them.

“I know that.” Johnny’s eyes seemed to have forgotten just how much they wanted to close a few minutes ago, his expression now lit up with some sort of childish hope. It made Ten want to squish the elder’s cheeks, and there was actually nothing holding him back, so he did for a second before letting Johnny continue talking. “So okay you can go as Edward Sicssorhands! He is your favourite, for some odd reason I still don’t know why. And I can go as...The corpse groom?”

“What about Willy Wonka?” Ten suggested, his own eyes fluttering closed without him even realising until Johnny spoke again. 

“But that’s not creepy.” and even with his eyes closed Ten could hear him pouting.

“A grown man closed off in his little factory, summons five kids who he almost kills in front of their parents' eyes and then sells the factory so he does not face charges? Sounds creepy to me.” Ten pointed out.

“Thanks for destroying my childhood, babe.” however, now Johnny was actually contemplating the costume, what he would need, what he should wear. It the midst of it Ten spoke again.

“Also bribing an entire indigenous tribe to work as his only labor force and who get paid in chocolate? That’s borderline slavery. He is a villain.”

“Okay I’m going as Willy Wonka, damn.” it would have sounded like Johnny was upset, but since he was laughing again, tiredness showing once more as he climbed up on the bed again, facing Ten, well it didn’t sound like he was mad at all.

Kissing Ten once more, it was the younger who broke it off again. “Johnny Suh going as Johnny Depp’s Willy Wonka.” he mumbled only to gain another peck on his lips. “Thank God you are here to take over that abusive little shit.” and another little kiss.

“What can I say, I’m doing the lord’s work.” and one last final smooch, this time longer. A good night kiss for the two boys who even though where extremely exhausted, still had time to discuss which halloween costume the would wear.


End file.
